Nandemonaiya
by Neymanga
Summary: Une petite song-fic inspiré du film your name


**Hey !**

 **Voici une song-fic sur Nandemonaiya du film Kimi no nawa / Your name qui est un excellent film. Je pense que je vais faire une fic Todomomo s'inspirant de ce film qui m'a fait chialer tellement c'était beau (J'ai même pleurer après le film). Bref, si tu n'as pas vu le film, va y il est génial !**

 **P.S : Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une béta.**

Te souviens-tu du vent qui bataillait dans nos cheveux,

Elle sortit de chez elle et pris son sac. Elle voyait très clairement le soleil qui brillait dans ce ciel sans nuage. Une légère brise vint lui caresser la peau et agité ses cheveux attachés dans sa traditionnelle queue de cheval alors que son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Elle allait lui dire. Tout lui dire…

Emportant avec lui un chagrin depuis quelques lieues ?

Il prit le train en direction de son lycée, le cœur battant mais l'esprit libre. Aujourd'hui, il y arriverait, il lui dirait et, même si elle refusait, il ne ressentirait aucune peine.

Je me souviens du ciel qui sembla soudain plus transparent

Elle admirait le ciel, sûrement en faisait-il de même… Elle se sentit légère. Rien ne l'arrêterait.

Alors que mes sanglots cessèrent, emportés par le temps

Il y repensa. Il lui raconterait. Son passé, ses pleurs aussi. Pour qu'ils puissent partager et avancer… ensemble.

Tous les mots de mon père qui me paraissaient, hier, cinglants

Il ne devait pas y penser. Il ne devait plus y penser. Après tout, c'était sa vie. Il lui dirait qui il aime après…

Aujourd'hui, résonnèrent en moi comme des mots apaisants

Elle le lui présenterait, ses parents. Il les aimera, elle en était certaine. Et, elle, elle l'aimera. Elle se repassa en boucle les encouragements de sa mère dans sa tête. Oui, elle lui dirait.

J'ignorais la bonté, les sourires, comment parler de mes rêves

S'ouvrir à elle, tout lui dire… Elle comprendrait… Et même si elle refuse, il continuerait de l'embrasser… dans ses rêves…

J'ai alors imité ta vie et chacun de tes gestes

Au début le jalouser, pour après l'aimer et l'imiter. Il était parfait… C'est ce qu'elle pensait et même s'il lui disait le contraire, elle le penserait encore…

Juste un peu plus longtemps

Un regard. Ce doux contact… Ses yeux hétérochromes qui ne regardait qu'elle…

Encore un peu plus longtemps

Une conversation… Sa voix suave et claire qui ne s'adressait qu'à lui et qui caressait doucement ses oreilles…

Juste un peu plus longtemps

Leur main qui se frôlent… s'effleurent… se touchent…

Attends...

Juste eux deux…

Juste un peu plus longtemps

Encore un instant afin de se noyer dans tes yeux…

Encore un peu plus longtemps

Encore un instant pour être bercé par ta voix…

Main dans la main, restons encore un moment

Ils aimeraient tant que ça dure… et pourtant…

Comme deux voyageurs du temps

Car le temps n'avait pas d'importance quand ils étaient là…

Nous vivrons au passé, futur et présent

Car même s'il passe, ils revivraient à jamais ces moments…

Sans jamais nous égarer, tomber dans le néant

Jamais ils ne s'oublierais…

J'en fais le serment

Des simples mots qu'on appelle promesse…

Si tes pleurs renferment le bonheur

Tous ses sanglots… Il avait voté pour elle… Elle pleurait encore… De joie…

Si tes rires montrent ta douleur

Ne pas l'inquiété, c'est tous ce qu'il voulait afin de ne pas faire disparaitre cette joie sur son doux visage et dans ses yeux innocents…

Tu verras ce grand pouvoir que pouvait avoir le cœur

Ils l'avaient compris… Ils voulaient le dire, mais n'osait pas…

Bokura time flyer

Oui…

Bokura... Bokura time flyer

Oui ils le faisaient… Ils voyageaient dans le temps afin de ne jamais oublié ces instants…

Le présent que j'avais reçu en priant le firmament

Elle qui avait tant rêvé… elle y était… à l'UA… Mais, ce n'était pas le plus important…

Maintenant, est un peu perdu dans un coin de la chambre

Il avait tous ce qu'il souhaitait… enfin presque…

Si aujourd'hui je peux compter mes vœux par poignées de cent

S'ils pouvaient tous les comptés, ils voudraient…

Je voudrais tous les échanger contre un seul à présent

Tous les échanger pour pouvoir s'aimer…

Je ne voulais vraiment rien changer et garder ma vie d'antan

Elle vivait bien, ne manquait de rien… Mais ce sentiment grandissant en elle qui changeait tout et qui criait en son absence…

Mais t'avoir là, à mes côtés, rend tout si différent

Il était heureux quand elle était heureuse… Depuis combien de temps ressentait-il ça ? Il l'ignorait, et ce n'était pas important…

Saluer des gens inconnus ne me semblait naturel

Il était assez réservé, froid plutôt… Elle, ouverte et aimé…

Mais aujourd'hui j'eus envie de faire danser ma main dans le ciel

Alors, pour lui ressembler, il sourirait au monde…

Juste un peu plus longtemps

Une sortie… Même s'ils étaient tous là, c'est elle qui importait…

Encore un peu plus longtemps

Un cours… Au moins, il était à côté, proche d'elle…

Juste un peu plus longtemps

Leur regard qui se croissent pour se fuir…

Attends...

Eux… et les autres…

Juste un peu plus longtemps

A rire entre amis mais surtout avec toi…

Encore un peu plus longtemps

A t'écouter répondre même si ce n'est pas pour moi…

Main dans la main, restons encore un moment

Ils voudraient essayer mais pourquoi sont-ils aussi intimidés ?

Nous sommes deux voyageurs du temps

Elle revivrait à jamais leur rencontre, cette discussion…

Et je sais qui tu es depuis longtemps

Il faisait attention à elle… Bien avant de la prendre dans son équipe pour ce festival sportif…

Connaissais, avant même mon propre nom, ton aura, tes émotions,

Ils savaient tous de l'autre… connaissaient chacune de ses habitudes, chacun de ses gestes…

Je savais déjà

Et pourtant…

Dans un monde où tu n'existerais pas, il y aurait sans doute un sens, je le crois

Ils le savaient, mais préféré ignorer cette possibilité…

Oui, mais dans un monde où tu n'existerais pas, les étés seraient sans moments de joie

Ils ne riraient plus… Pas après avoir goûté à ce sentiment…

Dans un monde où tu n'existerais pas, les histoires qui font rêver n'en seraient pas

Il était sa vie, ses rêves… Elle était son soleil, ses espérances…

Et qui pourrait rêver d'un monde sans toi

Jamais… juste jamais ils ne pourraient vivre loin de l'autre…

Bokura time flyer

Bokura... Bokura time flyer

Comme deux voyageurs du temps

Il courut, pour la rejoindre…

Nous vivrons au passé, futur et présent

Elle cherchait… le cherchait…

Sans jamais nous égarer, tomber dans le néant

Jamais ils ne s'oublieraient… jamais ils ne s'effaceraient…

J'en fais le serment

Oui, ils la tiendraient… Cette promesse faite à eux-mêmes…

Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien du tout, finalement, ce n'est pas important

Ils se voyaient, ne disaient rien mais souriaient.

Je te rejoins maintenant (Ima kara iru yo...)

Elle s'approcha de lui… Il la pris dans ses bras…

Comme deux voyageurs du temps

Elle traverserait le temps pour lui…

Nous vivrons au passé, futur et présent

Il modifierait le monde pour elle…

Sans jamais nous égarer, tomber dans le néant

Jamais ils ne se perdraient…

J'en fais le serment

Oui, c'est une promesse…

Je voulais faire cesser tes sanglots

Elle pleurait…

Apaiser ces larmes qui coulaient à flots

Il voulait la réconforté, même s'il ne comprenait pas…

Mais soudain, là, au fond de ton regard

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il vit des étoiles…

Je compris le sens de toutes ces perles en plongeant dans leur miroir

Ce sourire et ces larmes… C'était les seuls qu'il voulait voir… C'était les seuls qu'elle voulait à jamais lui montrer…

Si mes pleurs renferment le bonheur

Oui elle pleurait… De joie… Passant sa main dans ses cheveux bicolores… Son camarade beau gosse…

Si mes rires montrent ma douleur

Oui il riait… Pour de vrai cette fois… Passant ses bras autour de sa tailles… Sa magnifique vice-déléguée…

Je verrai ce grand pouvoir que pouvait avoir mon cœur

Et ils s'embrassèrent…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? J'ai vraiment rien d'autre à dire... A si, aller regarder Your name ! Bye**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
